H o r i z o n
by Katraa
Summary: It had been said countless times. That the horizon was where the sky and earth met, in a continuous, flowing line of equality, blending together to form the beauty that is of a sunset. [RxS] [Oneshot]


( This story was inspired by the fireworks of Fourth of July, sorry it's a day late. had trouble finding a way to write this until now! this is very short, please be warned.)

* * *

**H o r i z o n**

_OnE ShOt_

* * *

**horizon** (he-ri'zen) n. ME _orizon_.( OFr. _prizonte_ LLat. horizon boundar).**1.** The apparent intersection of the earth and the sky by an observer.

* * *

It had been said countless times. That the horizon was where the sky and earth met, in a continuous, flowing line of equality, blending together to form the beauty that is of a sunset. Where the burning ball of mass seems to hide behind the earth, fleeing from the sky. Some even related the beautiful combining romantic, and the scenery for a true blissful occasion. Some even dubbed the horizon god's greatest creation, because of it's origin of being where the ancient gods slept. God's that protected the remote islands, shrouded by land and sea in all directions. 

Today, however, the horizon wasn't the scenery that had caught everyone's wavering eye. No, but in fact the starry night sky casting shadows upon the mass of land, was what was on everyone's minds, and lips. Tonight was the celebration of Destiny Island's segregation from the main land. Tonight, in fact, was where the battle was fought, and the warriors conquered, wanting to live away from the hazardous main land. Here, in this tranquility.

And every year on this night, a arrangement of glowing lights would form in the sky. A rare sight caused by humans, none the less. Fireworks, that's what the brunette called them. His reasoning was that they had to be the work of fire, for them to get up in the sky, and burn so brightly, so continuously. The silver-haired youth had no objections to the insight, and just smiled and laughed. Something he'd always do, no matter how hair-brained the accusation was.

But tonight it was different. The brunette was sitting beside him, with those sea-like piercing orbs, equipped with a sloppy grin of anticipation. The 'fireworks' hadn't begun yet, and the anxiety was killing the younger, more spiky one. He had been waiting for this night for the whole year, where he could watch the sky light up in an arrangement of assorted colors, and then converse with his friends at a party over how grand life was.

But as it was stated, tonight was different from any of the other parties, any of the other Independence Days. Tonight the 'fireworks' were late, and the brunette had begun to fidget on the trunk of the Paopu tree, swishing his feet over the edge of it, almost hitting his comrade in the head, due to his placement on the ground, sitting there on the sandy surface.

It took a long moment before the brunette rather anxiously lunged off the crooked trunk, and plopped himself firmly on the ground beside his friend. Those pools of aqua happily scanned his friend, as he equipped with a nervous grin. The silver haired teen glanced over, to be met with those blue eyes. Blue, just like the sky.

"Sora, calm down, they'll come, don't worry." Riku reassured the brunette, pushing his own locks of silver out of his earth like eyes.

Sora blinked a few times before swaying back and forth as he remained seated on the ground. Casting an askew glance at Sora, Riku heaved heavily and began to ignore the fidgety kind of motion. That was, of course, until sky and earth met as the fire that Sora so commonly cheered for arose in the sky, blinking at first and then combusting with color. The brunette's eyes glazed over excitedly as he pointed at each and every arrangement of fireworks with much glee. Riku hadn't paid much attention to them, until Sora had eagerly pointed one out to the stubborn silver haired boy.

Riku rose his head to follow Sora's staggering finger. Lit up clearly in the sky was a red type of fire, shaped in a familiar object. One that had caused Riku and Sora so much grief before. If it hadn't been for Riku's lack of interest, he would have never noticed the boy next to him turning a violent red before leaning his spiky against Riku's shoulder, watching the show above them in the sky.

Riku's heart stopped instantly as he looked down at the boy on his shoulder, before putting on a sly smile and gently extending his left hand to run his thumb across Sora's tilted cheek. The boy shivered from the touch, fixing himself so he was sitting up straight, and starring Riku in the eye. Cocking an eyebrow accusingly, Riku laughed, hoping Sora would follow suit, but was quickly told otherwise as the brunette pounced him, toppling him over onto his back, and now hovering over Riku's fallen over body like it was some sort of prey.

"It was just a joke, Sora-kun." Riku reminded the boy with a smirk, wanting to say more about how he was missing his beloved fireworks.

He never got the chance to get a word in edge-wise as Sora instantly meshed his light, pale, pink lips against Riku's more fuller one, in a tight embrace. The eyelids of the silver-haired boy rolled upward as Sora's hand began to rummage through Riku's hair, trying to get the boy to give more. Riku complied with ease, as he quickly fought suit with Sora's mouth, for dominance. It was Riku, not so surprisingly, who won and thus gained access. Access to search, and discover the forever hidden passion that laid in the innocence of the sky.

And that was, of course, until that familiar red-head had cleared her throat rather loudly, standing straight up next to the two teens on the ground, caught up in each other. Sora instantly broke apart, blushing an even darker red. Riku, however, gently sat back up, touching his own cheek as he bore an unbreakable grin. Kairi, she always had the tendency to show up at times like this, as if she planned it all along. And as quick as Kairi came, she rolled her eyes, laughed, and then left back across the pier to the party.

The fireworks were over. Sora shot Riku a worried glance before smirking himself and then breaking out in laughter. Riku tilted his head, a bit stumped on what the brunette was finding so humorous about this ordeal. It wasn't until when Sora had pointed out to the horizon when Riku finally got what he meant.

Earth.. and Sky. You.. and Me.

Forever to be together.. in a blending... to be observed..

* * *


End file.
